Felices Fiestas ¿Felices Golpes?
by Detallista 257
Summary: Nada como pasar la Navidad en prisión después de haber golpeado a Santa Claus en pleno centro comercial ¿Verdad Silver? [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Tarde pero aqui esta el fic para el foro Esmeralda Madre, un Silvaze para estas fechas jajaja ¡ojalá tengan felices fiesta y próspero año nuevo!

* * *

 **Felices Fiestas ¿Felices Golpes?**

Con un sonoro CLANG las barras de acero se cerraron enfrente de su rostro perplejo.

Silver tomó la barras entre sus manos mientras veía a los policías alejarse, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho a una llamada!? ¡HEY!

Los policías, con expresiones que mostraban claramente que les importaba una mierda lo que el erizo pudiera decir, siguieron su camino hasta que ya no pudo seguirlos con la vista y a lo lejos escuchó otra puerta cerrándose, seguido por silencio y no se necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que los policías no volverían pronto.

—¡Tonto, estúpido, idiota, imbécil, inútil, subnormal, mal nacido hijo de…! —El erizo gritó con frustración y dejó caer su frente contra las barras de acero repetidas veces, soltando maldiciones entre golpes.

Las barras no eran problema, no podían tener mas de diez centímetros de espesor, pintadas de negro para evitar corrosión. Silver había doblado, roto y levantado objetos de mucho más peso y dimensión que estos míseros palillos de metal. Si realmente hubiera querido, las hubiera hecho a un lado con su psicoquinesis pero ya estaba en bastante problemas como para hacerlo. Aunque estuviera mintiendo si dijera que no estaba tentado en hacerlo.

Dentro de la celda no había sido tocado por el espíritu navideño, tres paredes pintadas de gris y blanco, unas lámparas fluorescentes que sobre su cabeza, iluminándolo a él y a sus compañeros de celda.

Ocho individuos, tanto humanos como seres antropomórficos, le dieron una mirada breve como saludo antes de volver a sus asuntos, los cuales consistían en platicar o mirar sus zapatos en silencio. Solo uno de ellos no la bajó, un gato gris de ojos verdes, sentado en una de las silla con el asiento entre sus piernas, apoyando estómago contra el respaldo y sus brazos envueltos sobre el. Silver no tenía manera de saber cuales eran sus intenciones, no ere ese tipo de psíquico desgraciadamente, pero al juzgar en como había sido su día no se sorprendería si el tipo solo estaba buscando pelea. Dio una mira rápida a su prisión para confirmar sus sospechas, el único lugar libre estaba a un lado del gato.

Con los hombros encogidos con resignación, se acercó al lugar vacío y se sentó, evitando la mirada del sospechoso gato aunque él podía sentir su mirada todo el tiempo.

—Te ves como mierda —dijo el gato, sacando a Silver de su letargo.

Silver hizo una mueca. —¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta—. Contestó el erizo, su voz goteante con sarcasmo.

Se sentía como una mierda también. Ahora que la adrenalina del día estaba dejando su cuerpo, Silver podía sentir cada golpe que recibió de su "aventura". Su cara se sentía especialmente dolorosa, particularmente su ojo izquierdo, le costaba mucho pestañear y seguramente pronto no podría abrirlo.

El gato le dio una sonrisa, mostrando todo los dientes en forma de reto, pero en vez de calmarlo puso a Silver en alerta.

—Solo estaba diciendo lo obvio —dijo el gato, suavizando su sonrisa en una más amigable extendió la mano como un gesto de paz—. Me llaman Dusty the Cat.

El erizo miró la mano con desconfianza, si fuera por él, no quería nada ver con este gato bipolar pero tal vez era mejor no ofenderlo, así no terminaría como filete de erizo en el piso de la prisión. Con mucha reluctancia, tomó la mano extendida.

—Silver —se presentó, soltando la mano con rapidez a pesar del fuerte agarre de Dusty.

Si Dusty se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del erizo no lo hizo saber, aunque Silver estaba bastante seguro que si, ya que su mirada era demasiada atenta como para que cualquier cosa se le escapase. Y al parecer encontró un nuevo pasatiempo en molestar al erizo con preguntas incómodas y verlo como reaccionaba.

—Así que, tengo que preguntar…

Silver se mordió el labio para no soltar un quejido de exasperación.

—¿Qué diablos estás usando?

La mirada perpleja de Silver hizo que el gato se riera a carcajadas, llamando la atención de los demás prisioneros. No era la pregunta que estaba esperando, sin embargo, al ver su atuendo no entendía como es que los demás no lo cuestionaran. No podía estar mas fuera de lugar con su disfraz de duende de colores verde y rojo chirriante, que estaba sucio y roto en algunas partes, había perdido el ridículo sombrero hace tiempo (gracias al cielo) pero sus botas de todavía tenían sus molestas cascabeles que sonaban con cada movimiento que hacía, todo eso sumado con su ojo morado, era el individuo más extraño dentro de la celda.

Silver sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, en un intento de ocultarlo enterró su rostro en sus manos, deseando por milésima vez que la tierra lo tragara. Esto era, sin duda, la peor noche de su vida.

Las carcajadas de Dusty se calmaron al poco tiempo, convertidos en risillas calladas. Entonces Silver sintió una mano amistosa en su hombro, dándole palmadas fuertes pero no dolorosas a su espalda.

—Tranquilo amigo, dicen que cuando uno llego al fondo solo queda subir —ofreció Dusty, su tono era brusco pero cálido a la vez—. Cuando uno esta aquí normalmente ya ha pasado lo peor, así que…¡Relájate y animate, que es Navidad!

—No necesariamente —dijo Silver sin levantar su rostro de sus manos—, tengo que explicarle a mi novia como termine en prisión en Noche Buena.

Si este matón no lo hacía, Blaze lo haría por él. Tan solo imaginar su cara de decepción era suficiente para hacerlo sentirse como la peor basura del universo y el trato de hielo que lo esperaba en casa cuando se enterase le garantizaba una noche en el sofá. Silver había metido la pata y no había nada que podía hacer, solo esperar justicia de la mano de su princesa y rezar que ella fuera compasiva.

El gato gris hizo una mueca y rasco la parte trasera de su nuca—. Oh y supongo que la verdad no es una opción.

—La verdad es…¡¿Oye a ti que te importa!?

Silver se levantó de un salto y apunto un dedo acusatorio a la cara de Dusty, los sucios guantes de Silver tenían cosidos cascabeles baratos en la parte inferior, los cuales sonaban con cada movimiento de su mano. Sorprendido por la explosión del erizo, los ojos de Dusty miraban perplejos y cruzados al dedo en su nariz.

—¡No te conozco, no se quien eres y no se porque estas aquí, y francamente no quiero saber! ¿A ti que te importa si estoy aquí en prisión, en un traje de duende en noche buena? ¿¡Porque no me haces un favor y te ocupas de tus asuntos!?

Un silencio incómodo siguió las palabras de Silver, todos las personas en la celda lo miraron como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y se alejaron de él de manera disimulada. Todos claro, excepto Dusty que no parecía perturbado o molesto ni en lo más mínimo y miraba al erizo con una expresión placentera, como si estuvieran en un café y platicando de cosas placenteras. Con suma resignación, Silver se sentó, fatigado y derrotado por los eventos del día, deseando con todo su ser que esto solo era una pesadilla y que despertaría a una mañana tranquila de Navidad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el gato, con una voz reservada para animales salvajes acorralados.

Era una pregunta muy relativa, jamás se sentiría bien estando en esta celda, pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor desde que los oficiales colocaron las esposas, con la adrenalina dejando su sistema con ese pequeño espectáculo que gritó a la cara del gato. No era una completa mentira, entonces, cuando Silver asintió.

Dusty sonrió y acercó su silla hacia él, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de celda.

—Oye, todos aquí sentimos lo mismo que tú. Nadie quiere estar aquí, ni mucho menos en noche buena, pero yo soy un tipo del "vaso medio lleno" y creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es platicar y compartir historias, si realmente no quieres hablar te dejaré en paz pero creo que ayudara mucho compartir y tener la perspectiva de alguien que no esta involucrado, además —Dusty se acercó de manera sigilosa y susurró—. Las chicas aman los niños malos, dependiendo de tu historia tal vez te pueda ayudar a contar una mejor, ya sabes, para impresionar a tu chica.

Silver lo miró sorprendido y en su mente, se imaginó la cara de Blaze molesta al principio pero su expresión convirtiéndose a una de asombro cuando escuchara la versión mejorada y editada de lo que pasó. Estaría tan sorprendida y maravillada por su valiente novio, que su enojo se transformaría en asombro y estaría tan feliz de tener un novio tan valiente y asombroso como él y…

Si tuviera catorce años, tal vez creyera que una idea tan descabellada como esa funcionaria, pero era un viejo de veintitrés años ya había aprendido a la mala que tales cosas no funcionaba.

Pero, viendo que estaba atorado ahi por un largo rato y la cara atenta de Dusty mirándolo fijamente, se rindió y comenzó a contar su historia. Su embarazosa, patética y corta historia.

* * *

Hace 4 horas, en un centro comercial común y corriente.

* * *

Silver no podía ver el final de la fila, aveces parecía crecer y otras disminuir con el contaste tráfico de personas. Era una marea de personas que aparecía cada Noche Buena, todas las personas que compraban al último minuto o aprovechaban las ofertas aparecían durante este día y muchos no se irían hasta que fueran sacados por la fuerza. El erizo estaba feliz que él no sería una de esas personas, es más, estaba contando los segundos para salir de este edificio.

—¡Silver! —un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¡Un poco de ayuda por aquí!

Se levantó de la banca de descanso, escondido detrás de las decoraciones navideñas que componían la "Casa de Santa" del centro comercial. Su compañera de trabajo, Wave, quien estaba lidiando con un niño especialmente revoltoso, soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo subir la explanada.

—¡Por fin! ¡Silver usa tu magia y calla a este mocoso, te lo ruego, no ha dejado de gritar desde que su mamá lo dejó aquí!

Wave tomó al niño por los axilas y se lo pasó a Silver, tomándolo por sorpresa y casi hizo que lo soltara. No pasó desapercibido por el niño y rompió en llanto.

—Shh, tranquilo amiguito —dijo Silver, en un tono especialmente suave reservado para este tipo de situaciones.

Surgió efecto y el niño paró de llorar, mirando a Silver con ojos húmedos y curiosos. Sin perder el tiempo hizo un truco de aparecer una pequeña paleta, escondida en uno de los multiples bolsillos de su uniforme de duende, maravillando al niño. El chiquillo rápidamente dejó su rabieta y tomó la paleta con dedos impacientes, Silver le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y apuntó a la dirección de los juegos, sin perder el tiempo el niño corrió en esa dirección y se reunió con los otros niños.

Wave le dio una mirada entre asombrada y frustrada, y suspiró con cansancio. —¿Cómo lo haces Silver? ¿Acaso las paletas contienen alguna droga que hacen que los niños te adoren?

—¡No, nada tan sencillo como eso! —dijo Silver entre risas—. Los niños no son monstruos o criaturas de otra dimensión, son solo personitas que no saben mejor y hay que tratarlos como tal, pero con más paciencia.

—Si,si, como digas.

A Wave no le gustaban los niños, para nada, y desgraciadamente consiguió trabajo como ayudante de Santa. No era mala persona, simplemente era impaciente y los niños siempre ponían aprueba la poca paciencia que tenía. En cierta manera Silver podía entender su situación, ya que pasaba por lo mismo, excepto que de en vez de niños era con…

—¡Genial! Otro fantástico día de lidiar con los mocosos de otros imbéciles, Silver asegúrate que pasen los niños con las mamás mas sexys primero ¿eh?

Solo escuchar su voz era como uñas sobre el pizarrón para él, pero en vez de reconocer su existencia, Silver comenzó a hacer su trabajo (haciendo caso omiso a la petición absurda del tipo), alegre por la idea de que este era su última día como ayudante del peor Santa de la historia, aunque mas de una vez se preguntó así mismo:

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio contraría a Eggman como Santa?!

Siempre llegaba tarde, trataba a él y a Wave como basura, mas de una ocasión hizo a un pobre niño llorar, recibió múltiples cachetadas de parte de madres ofendidas y una que otra amenaza de padres celosos, pero jamás era despedido. La razón era un misterio, pero al final del día eran él y Wave quienes pagaban por disparates del desquiciado Santa Claus.

Pero por más que le sacaba de quicio este trabajo, no podía renunciar, no hasta haber ahorrado suficiente dinero para…

—¡Silver! —gritó Eggman desde su sillón— ¡Deja de actuar como imbécil y haz tu trabajo!

El erizo apretó su mandíbula con fuerza hasta hacer sus dientes rechinar, tragándose el insulto que se formaba en la punta de su lengua, y comenzó a organizar la fila de niños ansiosos y padres cansados.

* * *

La jornada pasó sin incidentes, sorprendiendo a Silver y alegrando a Wave hasta el punto que creyeron que saldrían de ahí sin incidentes. Sin embargo, todo eso cambio cuando solo faltaba una hora para acabar.

Una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestida con vestido azul y blanco, su cabello largo arreglado en trenzas y listones que hacían juego con su traje, era la siguiente en hablar con Eggman/Santa. Era sin lugar a duda la niña mas linda que Silver había visto en todo el día, le sonrío a Silver cuando la levantó y la colocó con cuidado en el regazo del falso Santa Claus.

—¡Hola pequeña! —dijo Eggman con su pobre imitación de anciano jovial— ¿Qué puede hacer Santa por ti?

Por todo y que Silver lo odiaba, tenía que admitir que al menos Eggman si se parecía mucho a Santa, con su enorme barriga y nariz roja junto con el traje rojo hacía una impresión del icono navideño pasable. Si tan solo no tuviera que abrir la boca, Eggman sería un buen Santa.

A los ojos de la niña, sin embargo, este era Santa y su sonrisa creció al escuchar su voz.

—¡Hola Santa! Mi nombre es Maria y yo…solo quiero una cosa para Navidad.

Santa y sus ayudantes fueron tomados por sorpresa por su repentino cambio de tono, tanto que Santa casi se le olvida hacer su voz jovial.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad?

Maria buscó en los bolsillos de su vestido y sacó un sobre, estaba tan cubierto de estampillas y calcomanías que Silver no podía leer lo que decía. Eggman tomó el sobre con confusión y leyó el remitente, debido a que su barba postiza cubría la mitad de su rostro y donde estaba parado Silver era un poco alejado, no pudo ver que expresión usaba el hombre vestido de rojo.

—¡Es una carta para mi mamá! —dijo Maria, aclarando el misterio para todos los presentes—. Dicen que usted vuela por todo el mundo, mi mamá igual pero no se donde esta, así que esta noche, cuando usted este entregando sus regalos, si la ve por favor dele este carta y dile que…que la extraño mucho…

De repente la niña estalló en llanto y antes de que Silver pudiera reaccionar llegó el padre de la niña, tomando la chiquilla en sus brazo, intentando calmarla.

—Tranquila Maria, vamos cariño dile adiós Santa.

Maria se despidió con ojos húmedos y una sonrisa triste, y se fue en los brazos de su papá.

Los tres se quedaron mudos por lo que pasó, Wave se volteó de ellos para limpiar las lagrimas traicioneras de su rostro, mientras que Eggman y Silver miraban atónitos a la carta. el corazón de Silver estaba conmovido por las intenciones de Maria, no estaba seguro que fue lo que pasó con su madre pero en su mente se imagino miles de razones por la que estaba ausente, a la vez estaba furioso con el padre por haberle mentido a su hija. Una cosa era que creyera en Santa pero otra es hacerla creer que su madre volvería a casa, mentirle sobre algo tan grande era muy cruel.

Mientras las emociones decirle estaban en conflicto el falso Santa miro la carta y sin decir nada la rompió dos. Los ojos de Silver se agrandaron al ver las piezas la carta en el suelo y no pudo contener su incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo!? —gritó el erizo, llamando la atención de gran parte de los presentes.

—¿Qué? El bote de basura esta muy lejos, haz tu trabajo y recoge la basura —. Dijo Eggman limpiándose las manos como si hubiera tocado algo sucio —. No puedo creer los padres de hoy en día, mentirle a sus hijos de esa manera, porque no nos hace todos un favor y le dice la verdad: su madre simplemente no va a regre-

El erizo cortó al falso Santa en medio oración con un fuerte puñetazo a la mandíbula. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que su mano ardía con el esfuerzo pero el viejo regordete salió volando de su silla y se estrelló en las multiples decoraciones navideñas de la plaza.

Un silencio fatal cayó en el centro comercial, con solo las bocinas cantando sus villancicos como música de fondo. Silver miró horrorizado a su puño sin poder creer lo que había hecho, pero de cierta manera estaba feliz, había querido hacer eso desde el primer día y no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha e incrédula que creció en sus labios.

—¡Silver cuidado! —gritó Wave.

Silver levantó los ojos justa a tiempo para ver como Eggman se le acercaba como un toro a todo galope, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la embestida. Los dos cayeron entre gritos, golpes, maldiciones y decoraciones navideñas ante la miraba estupefacta de los compradores.

* * *

—Entonces llegaron los de seguridad, nos separaron y me mandaron aquí.

Dusty se quedó con la boca abierta con la historia, pero rápidamente se recuperó y se puso a reír y aplaudir.

—¡Esa es una excelente razón para golpear a Santa! —dijo Dusty—. Ciertamente ese cabeza de huevo se lo tenía merecido, no tienes que cambiarle nada a tu historia, tu novia seguramente te entenderá y te adorara.

—Si tan solo fuera así de fácil —suspiró Silver.

—Oye amigo, te diré una cosa sobre las mujeres, —Dusty dijo colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándolo de manera de complice—. Las mujeres son como una olla caliente, cuando están molestas no puedes nada sin quemarte, solo puedes esperar a que se calmen y liberen todo ese calor y humo antes de poder hacer algo.

—¡Amen! —gritó uno de los compañeros de celda que había escuchado la conversación.

—Es cierto hombre, solo di la verdad.

—Se enojará de todas maneras, pero solo hay que ser pacientes.

—Si te ama, ella te entenderá.

Las mejillas de Silver se ruborizaron ante las palabras de aliento de las personas en la celda, pero antes de que pudiera contestar llegó el guardia, abriendo la reja mocionó a Silver que lo siguiera.

—¡Buena suerte amigo! —fueron las últimas palabras de Dusty antes de que Silver desapareciera por el pasillo.

Lo llevaron sin esposas hasta la oficina de la comisaría, donde Blaze lo esperaba.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero todavía no había aprendido a descifrar las expresiones de su novia. Siendo abogada, y una muy buena, Blaze había dominado el arte de ocultar sus pensamientos detrás de una cara de poker, de vez en cuando ella lo dejaba entrar a su mundo y le mostraba lo que estaba pensaba y sintiendo, con pequeñas sonrisas o una ligera arruga entre sus ojos, pero el erizo tenía la esperanza de aprender y entender a su frívola princesa.

Sin decir nada, Blaze le dio una chamarra y ambos salieron del lugar. Silver inmediatamente se puso la chamarra al sentir el frío y la nieve que caía pesadamente sobre las calles, suspiró aliviado al ver el carro de blaze estacionado no muy lejos y al abrir la puerta del copiloto se dio cuenta que la calefacción estaba encendida.

La pareja se sentó en silencio por unos momentos, pero Blaze no hizo gesto alguno de arrancar el automóvil, supo entonces que ella estaba esperando una explicación.

—Blaze —comenzó Silver— Siento mucho lo que pasó.

Cuando su novia no dijo nada, continuó—. Antes de que te enojes, que tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, solo déjame explicarte lo que pasó, no es una excusa es solo la verdad.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar, la cara de poker de Blaze falló y la gata estalló en risas. Silver se quedó atónito, no solo por su reacción pero porque verla reír era lo más hermoso que había pasado en todo el día. Cada día que Blaze sonría para él era un día estupendo.

—Hay Silver, se perfectamente lo que pasó —dijo Blaze y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su saco—. Es más, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

Tomó el móvil de las manos de su novia confundido, y vio que estaba en el perfil de su Facebook donde un video de la pelea estaba reproduciendo, "ELFO GOLPEA A SANTA EN PLENO CENTRO COMERCIAL" se titulaba el video. Los ojos de Silver se agrandaron al ver el número de reproducciones, comentarios y compartidos que tenía el corto video, deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

—Estaba furiosa al enterarme que esto era lo que hacías todos los fines de semana sin decirme, pero Wave me llamó y me explicó exactamente lo que pasó —dijo Blaze mirando a Silver con ojos suaves— y al juzgar por lo que me dijo ese Eggman se lo estaba buscando.

—Je je, bueno al menos dame crédito porque no lo golpeé en mi primer día.

—Pero tengo que preguntar Silver, —dijo Blaze con una mirada seria— ¿Por que no me dijiste estabas trabajando como elfo, por que me mentiste?

Silver respiró profundamente y recordando las palabras de Dusty dijo la verdad.

—Blaze, te juró que esta será la última mentira que te diré en mi vida, juró que ahora en adelante no habrá más secretos —. Respiró hondo una vez más y soltó "la sopa"— ¡La razón de que tomé este trabajo era para ahorrar dinero para un anillo!

Sin detenerse por temor a acobardarse tomó la mano de Blaze, mirándola a los ojos dijo con sin titubear: —Blaze ¿te casarías conmigo?

Blaze solo dudo un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre el erizo con un abrazo, gritando con fuerza y certeza: —¡SI, UN MILLON DE VECES SI!

Correspondiendo al beso apasionado de su prometida, fue sin duda la mejor Navidad para Silver.


End file.
